deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire vs Werewolf
Vampire vs Werewolf is a what if episode of death battle 2018-05-29 (1).png|Vampire vs werewolf 3 Vampire vs werewolf.png Werewolf vs vampire.jpg 2018-05-29 (2).png|vampire vs werewolf 4 2018-05-29 (3).png|vampire vs werewolf 5 2018-05-29 (4).png|vampire vs werewolf 6 2018-05-29 (5).png|vampire vs werewolf 7 2018-05-29 (6).png|vampire vs werewolf 8 2018-05-29 (7).png|vampire vs werewolf 9 2018-05-29 (8).png|vampire vs werewolf 10 2018-05-29 (9).png|vampire vs werewolf 11 2018-05-29 (10).png|vampire vs werewolf 12 Description two mythlogical creatures who have been fighting endlessly for centuries, now time to find out what creature that hides in the shadows is truly superior '' ''interlude Wiz: popular icons of both monsters and of the world today these two supernatural entities have been head to head for decades. Boomstick: and today we're finally seeing which one of these tough as hell supernatural badass's is really the best. ''' Wiz: the vampire, the unholy bloodsucker who will steal your heart both literally and figuretively. '''Boomstick: and the werewolf, the badass man turned beast hunter of the night. Wiz: to ensure this fight is fair we'll won't be using any sources where werewolfs and vampires coexist and only the ones in separate canon universes. Boomstick: and we don't care how much rage or anger is inflicted on this page but we will be using absolutely no information from the twilight universe, he's wiz and i'm boomstick. Wiz: and its our job to analyze their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. vampire Wiz: in the realm of fantasy there have been many adversaries that strike fear into the hearts of mortals, goblins, witches and other monsters have remained a good scare but none have come close to being as charismaticly deadly and deceiving as the vampire. Boomstick: how these things managed to remain undetected for hundreds of years is a mystery to me though, seriously pale as a ghost skin, slightly pointed ears, wears a frickin cape and oh yeah, has fangs! how are those things not recognizable. Wiz: while how vampires remained unknown for centuries is highly unlikely and unknown, those who they hunt are sure sorry they didn't read up about them because vampires don't kid around. as far back as the 16 century people have always had a potential fear of vampires, human turned monsters that prey off of the blood of people to survive, these horrifying beings have caused terror in the hearts of countless victims, Boomstick: and with the abilities that these things have you'd be justified in being a little scared, vampires have superhuman agility, strength and speed, some are even fast enough to outrun a speeding car and strong enough to pick it up in one go. Wiz: while all vampires powers have been slightly different in books and movies we will be examining the mythological vampire, so on that note vampires powers include hypnosis, immortality,immunity to all disease, transformation, and even size changing and shape-shifting. and while it's not really a power vampires can scale walls and high surfaces without breaking a sweat. Boomstick: these things are part spider man too? shit i would not mess with a guy like this. Wiz: in order to prolong their lives and as a source of sustenance, Vampires are equipped with razor sharp fangs so deadly, some can tear apart and even break bones in their mouths, they use these to drain the blood of their victims until their nothing more than empty skin sacks, so long as vampire continually drains and consumes blood, they can keep living for an eternity. Boomstick: and being so charismatic and charming comes in handy, most vampires are able to manipulate and trick humans and other monsters into going along with their plans or just for tricking them into lowering their defense long enough to get in a chomp to the neck. Wiz: as one of the lead beings in the realm of monsters, vampires are old, having existed for several hundred years before most people they encounter are even born, as such they have centuries worth of knowledge and experience for handling threats that are new to them. Boomatick: all those years of experience do come in handy should you run into trouble with the modern world, but they do say that knowing a lot of stuff can go your head. Wiz: that's not exactly accurate but you are correct, for all their knowledge and power, vampires are cocky, their extremely arrogant and self centered thinking themselves a superior race above all other beings, especially humans and their counterpart the werewolves. Boomstick: I guess we all learned that from the castlevania series. Wiz: how true boomstick. Boomstick: and the twilight saga. Wiz: No! do not speak of that here! Boomstick: wait why not? Wiz: oh god do we have to go over this again? twilight was the very place where all vampires and werewolves lost their dignity and pride, it took all the years of power and respect that these creatures had and just threw it out the window in favor of horrible characters, boring plot twists and the worst werewolf design ever created. Boomstick: I guess that's true, i mean with all the jokes and memes about it no wonder it's terrible. Wiz: how true indeed. Boomstick: Vampires are also super smart and most are experts at coming up with plans and schemes to ensure their victory, ''' Wiz: and if their cunning or charm isn't enough to win a fight, vampires have no problem with going fist to fist against an opponent, they possess superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, a single vampire can lift up to 10 tons and is strong enough to smash through brick walls, bend steel bars in their bare hands, and even bite through tough materiel with their fangs. '''Boomstick: not to mention their super speed, most vampires can move so quickly they seem invisible to humans, and are fast enough to dodge and block close range gunfire, in one of the main canonical books about vampires, one was fast enough to catch a bullet in its hand from just 20 feet away, that gun looks a lot like a 1858 Remington model revolver, guns that normally have a muzzle velocity of about 725 feet per second. Wiz: in order to react and catch that bullet the vampire must have reacted at about 237 mph, and that is really only scratching the surface of these guys. Boomstick: I'll say, don't forget how vampires are tough enough to tank explosions, bullets and falls from huge heights, or getting up no problem after taking a hit from a cannonball and barely even feeling it. Wiz: throughout the years of their portrayal in films and novels vampires have always been depicted as near unstoppable monsters with powers beyond mortal comprehension, hiding in plain sight waiting to strike their victims at any moment, Boomstick: and for quick air travel and for getting around the world, vampires can glide on their own and even turn into bats when necessary, not only are they way harder to spot at night thanks to their small size and darkness but they're also just really irritating and it allows them to get behind their enemy and get a nip at the neck. Wiz: when in bat form Vampires are not only exceptionally fast but are also extremely harder to hit, more agile and can blend into the shadows, allowing them to perform one of a Vampires greatest weapons, the stealth attack. Boomstick: yep Vampires are pretty tough but they definitely favor sneaking around and having the unseen advantage over their prey, but I guess that makes sense since their preferred method of defeating an opponent is sucking out their blood, leaving them either a lifeless corpse, or just draining a tad bit and turning them into a Vampire too. Wiz: indeed, Vampires are able to transfer the curse of Vampirism to other beings in order to strengthen their own numbers, ensuring that there'll always be another Vampire around to fight the evil fight. Boomstick: ok I get the whole turning other people into Vampires to make sure Vampires stay around, but what's with these guys and drinking blood, do your taste buds change or something when you become a Vampire? cause i've had a taste of my own blood before when I get a cut from my machete and it does not taste like something I'd want to drink on a daily basis. Wiz: well it's possible they're sense of taste has changed since the transformation but I'd say the better reason would be because of a another power they've got hidden away, regeneration, while different shows, and movies have interpreted it in different ways, such as being able to reattach limbs, or even growing their entire body back from a puddle, the original form of regeneration was a tad bit less extreme. Boomstick: turns out since Vampires needed a way to keep themselves alive and safe from the constant attack of humans who wanted them dead, they developed a way to keep on going, by utilizing ancient blood magic a Vampire can heal severe wounds like stabs, gunshots and even impalement through the chest, the only catch is that they need to suck blood from another host in order to do it. Wiz: so maybe not as impressive as coming back from a puddle of blood, but still an extremely powerful tool for any Vampire to have. Boomstick: and speaking of magic, some vampires have lived so long that they've even learned a buttload of useful spells and curses for dealing with those pesky humans who know a thing or two about taking down blood-suckers. Wiz: such as conjuring up fire to enhance their attacks, shapeshifitng into animals, casting curses upon their foes, and even lifting larger objects with telekinesis. Boomstick: aww big deal, I bet i could lift more then that with my bare muscles. look watch me lift this crate here. Wiz: are you sure we should be doing that, we really don't want a repeat of last week. Boomstick: don't worry I got plenty of weight training done last week. Wiz: I thought you broke all our training equipment. Boomstick: I did, I just used some the equipment from your lab, oh by the way, the stuff on that bench marked "Fragile", you didn't need any of that stuff right. Wiz: uhhh, I need a new co-host. anyway with all these impressive abilities and centuries of experience in manipulating and fighting humankind, the Vampire has become one of the deadliest and most terrifying monster in history. Boomstick: they can dodge bullets, shatter walls like a bunch of sticks, and have not only fought against humans and hunters, but have even proved to be a tough competitor for other supernatural creatures like Werewolves, goblins and even ogres. and thanks to their super smart minds they'll always have some sort of backup or fallback plan for when things go wrong, little as they do. Wiz: but there's a good reason as to why it's still humans and not Vampires who are calling the shots on earth, even with their impressive durability and regenerative magic Vampires can still be slain, such as with holy weapons, which are extremely fatal to them, or even just causing enough damage to the point where not even their blood magic can save them. Boomstick: and there's a damn good reason why Vampires don't do daylight or sunbathing, cause even a few seconds in direct sunlight and you've got yourselves a pile of ash where a monster lord once stood, they're also weak to garlic but I think that's more so just irritating to them if anything. Wiz: but when the sun goes down and the mist sets in, you'd best watch your back for the lord of the night. Werewolf Wiz: in Europe in the year 1448, life was simple and plentiful, farmers worked their fields producing food for the countryside, the noblemen worked to ensure their citizens had the money and land they needed to live and provide. Boomstick: it was pretty much your classic European utopia, you know before we got awesome stuff like phones and Netflix, still pretty good though. Wiz: but this peaceful land would soon be plagued by an unspeakable horror of the night, a killing machine with no reason for killing, no hidden motive, no revenge seeking plot behind it, but rather an inconceivable hunger for human flesh and blood, the Werewolf. Boomstick: man, this shit took a dark turn. Wiz: while understanding what Werewolves really are might seem simple enough, their origin story is all but simple, and there's not just one, some scholars say that Werewolves were created when a species of wolf evolved past their brethren to become the true apex predators of earth, while others believe them to have come from demonic origins, being a type of demon-wolf hybrid sent by the devil himself to wipe out humanity. Boomstick: well whatever way you want to say they came to be we can all agree that you do not want to mess with one of these bad boys, when it comes down to the attributes of monsters Werewolves are well known for being the toughest of the bunch, you want to bring one down, you'd better be packing a goddamn nuclear arsenal if you want to accomplish that. Wiz: in order for a Werewolf to come into existence, a strain of the werewolf's being known as the Werewolf curse must be passed along, the only ways for it to be passed along is either by through contact with a cursed object or through the bite of another Werewolf. Boomstick: after getting a chow-down from wolf boy, so long as you survived, just watch for the full moon coming out and get ready for case of "what the hell happened last night" worse then at an alcoholic's bachelor party. Wiz: you mean like your's? Boomstick: hey what's life without a little more excitement and a little less brain cells. Wiz: that makes sense. Boomstick: even though Werewolves are technically monsters, they're actually half human too, during the day it could just be your average guy walking down the street, but when that full moon comes out, better hope you weren't a dick to that guy cause he'll tear you to shreds. Wiz: maybe if he could remember you, but an unfortunate side effect of being a Werewolf is that after the transformation, it's not just your physical body that's affected, it's your mind and personality as well. Boomstick: well duh, I don't think just cause someone grew some long teeth and fur that they would know want to eat people, I mean that's still technically cannibalism. Wiz: what I mean by that is that becoming a Werewolf isn't just a transformation, it's almost like having two separate beings melded into one, a man and a wolf, both sharing the same body with different mindsets, with one having gut instincts to hunt and kill. Boomstick: basically what we're saying is you could be the nicest, best guy in the whole world, but once you go beast mode you've officially got the mindset to kill anything in your path, be it an animal, person or even your best friend, nobody's safe from them. Wiz: not completely however, according to an old testament about the nature of Werewolves as a species, it is possible for a Werewolf to not only retain their morality and intelligence after the transformation, but also the ability to change into their other half at will even without the aid of the full moon, in other words, from man to beast at will. Boomstick: think of the full Moon as kind of like a trigger for setting it off, and doing it on your own is like flipping a switch on and off. Wiz: it might be possible but only through either an insane amount of willpower and control, or by going through a special blood offering ceremony. Boomstick: yeah all that's pretty interesting, but how about we get to the awesome stuff, like those badass fangs and claws they've got, they might not keep them as clean as a Vampires, but they can slice through tree's and rocks no problem, and their jaws and strong enough to rip and tear through brick and concrete. Wiz: Interlude Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Mythology themed Death Battles Category:Antonio valihora Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Monster vs. Animals Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Immortal' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles